Nobody Compares To You
by Avalon2711
Summary: Things would be so much easier if he knew her name. So he called her the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Or just the girl of his dreams. They seemed fitting. Sequel to grey eyes and beautiful smile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here I am again with the sequel to Grey eyes and beautiful smile. So it continues where I left Grey eyes and beautiful smile. Finnick and Katniss have waken up, blah blah blah. If you haven't read the first part of this, you don't have to, you probably can get in to the plot. But I would appreciate it if you did read my fisrt fic, it would probably make this all a whole lot easier. You who already have read the ohter story and liked it(but hated the ending or were confused about it) this is my gift for you! I am not as evil as you all think I am!**

**One thing though. In this fic, Katniss and Finnick have never met before, they haven't gone the same school! They have only seen each other in their dream. Katniss lives in Washington and Finnick in Boston! **

**But do you want to know the best part of this story? The best loved OCC character I have ever made, who was in Grey eyes and beautiful smile will be having a minor role in this story too, she'll be in several chapters. Do you guess who it is? Maybe you do, yes it's Hanna! We all love her!(Not)**

**Anyway enjoy my sequel, don't cry anymore!**

* * *

**Nobody compares to you**

Finnick Odair wasn't known for his good patience. He felt like he was a ticking time bomb, ready to eplode as he listened to Emily's worthless and boring talk about how important washing your hair was. Every once in a while Emily would make a flirtarious comment about Finnick's bronze hair, making Finnick almost shake with hatered towards the annoying girl. They were 12 years old, for the love of god! Why does she have such a big need to flirt with him, he didn't want to be in a relationship, he was too young for that.

But the reason why Finnick and his friends even bothered to waste their precious time, which Finnick would prefer to use skating in the schools skatebroad ramps? Finnick's best friend Marvel had a desperate crush on Emily, who was obviously more interested about Finnick than she'll ever be about Marvel.

But Marvel either didn't care or didn't realize.

Finnick had stopped listening when Emily and her best friend Nora had started to enumerate different shampoo brands. He started to think about the dream he had had only six months later. The dream about the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Those fiery grey eyes that set the whole world on fire. The breathtaking smile that made Finnick week from his knees just thinking about it. Some people might find it stupid to fall for a girl who you saw in your dream. Finnick couldn't be sure the girl was even real. But he was. He was sure that the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile is out there somewhere, waiting for him to arrive.

Of course Finnick hadn't told his friends about his dream. They'd just laugh about it and make fun of him till the world ends. He was sure of it. It was better and safer to just keep her with himself. What if he forgets about her if he tells someone about her? He couldn't risk losing the thought of her.

"Finn, are you even listening to me?" Emily's high-pitched voice called. Finnick turned to look at her, she had put her hands on her hips and looked upset. Finnick couldn't care less.

"Hmm?" he asked, blinking couple times. Gloss and Cato chuckled, Marvel probably would've too, but he was too busy drooling over Emily's honey-brown hair.

"No offence Emily, but who cares?" Cato asked. Emily and her friend Nora gasped, like they couldn't believe that Finnick and his friends weren't interested about what shampoo is better for your hair than others.

"Well we do. And Marvel obviously, he looks like he has been paying attention this whole time" Emily said triumphantly. Marvel seemed to wake up as his name was mentioned.

"What are we talking about?" he asked puzzled. Finnick and his friends started to laugh when Emily's face turned red from the anger. She turned around and stomped away, Nora hot on her heels.

"Did I say something wrong?" Marvel asked, eyebrows furrowed from confusion. He had been so hypnotized by Emily's 'beauty', like some people said, that he apparently had lost his sense of hearing.

"No, we should thank you. She's so annoying", Cato said as the bells rang. They hurried to their math class, that was held in the other side of school.

"Yeah she is, but she's so pretty!" Marvel sighed dreamily. Gloss chuckled to him and patted his back. Sometimes he sounded so girly.

But that was the thing about Finnick's friends. They didn't like girls because of their dazzeling personality. They liked girls because of their looks. If the looks were good, so was everything else. If Marvel was less shallow, he would hate Emily and Nora and their diva friends, and he would be all about avoiding them. But no, he had a huge crush on Emily who barely knew he existed when Finnick was around.

But Finnick was different. Sure he had fallen for a girl in his dreams, because she had unbeliavable eyes and beautiful smile, but those two wasn't his only reason to love the girl. In his dreams, he had heard her singing. It was like an angel had appeared to him from the heaven. She wasn't just breathtakingly beautiful from the outside, but Finnick had got to know her in his dream. She had amazing personality, she was unic, she was everything that Emily and her little gang of clowns could never be. She had straight dark brown – almost black – hair that felt like the smoothest silk there was in his hands. She had olive skin, something so rare to him. She barely had make up ever, if she did wear make up, it integrated to her natural beauty. She was just tall enough to rest her head on his chest, and his arms felt like they belonged to his waist.

She was _perfect_.

Perfect was unusual concept to Finnick, mostly because he had never seen anything perfect. He didn't believe anyone or anything could really be perfect, but she was. At least to Finnick, the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile, was the most perfect person there was, and he wasn't going to rest until he would find her. It could take the rest of his life to find her, but he wasn't planning on giving up.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen was known in her school for being very intelligent and beautiful. Many boys had a ridiculous crush on her, but being the most stubborn person there is, she was oblivious and didn't notice the admiring stares she got from most of the guys, and some of them were much older than she was.

Katniss's two best freinds Madge and Gale always bothered her, telling her how hungrily boys in Gale's class looked at her. Gale was two years older than Katniss and Madge, he was now fourteen, while Katniss and Madge were only twelve. Katniss didn't have a lot of other friends except these two, but she loved them to death. They had been there for her when things got hard.

Only four months ago, Katniss's and Gale's dads had died in work. They were both police officers, tracking down some gang leader, and had been shot on fateful night. Katniss had to stay strong for her little sister Primrose and for her mother, who had fallen in depression. Katniss had no idea what she would do without her loving, drunk and luckily rich uncle Haymitch Abernathy. He had taken her family under his wing, at least until Katniss's mother gets herself together. _That could take a while_, Katniss had thought.

Katniss wasn't really paying attention to her English teacher. She was thinking about the dream she had had six months ago. She hadhad a dream about a boy, a boy worth loving. When Katniss's father had died, she had promised herself that she would never marry or have kids. When you love somebody, there is just too much to lose. She couldn't risk to get her heart broken again. Her heart was still in pieces.

But the boy in her dream. He had bronze hair, sea-green eyes, that had a little glint in the corner, meaning he was up to no good. That confident, cocky, but unbelievabely kind smirk made was inpossible to resist. He was a boy she could love.

But Katniss was a pessimistic person. She didn't believe that he was there. And if he was, what if he wasn't as perfect as in her dream? If he didn't love her back? He didn't even know she existed. She should just forget the boy of her dreams, move on and waste her time on something more important.

But Katniss didn't want to forget him. He may not be there, he may not love her the way she loves him, he may not be so perfect, but she could always imagine. Dreaming didn't hurt naybody, right? She could live with him in her dreams, she could have her happily ever after in her dreams. Anything was possible in dreams.

Katniss sighed. Luckily it was Friday. She, Gale and Madge were having a movie night in Madge's big house, meaning a big pile of their favorite movies, tacos, popcorn and everything else that was certainly not good for your health. Katniss loved those nights with her two best friends.

Katniss walked out of school's gates, when she heard her name being called. She turned around, only to see Madge running towards her, her face red and when she caught up with Katniss, she leaned down and puffed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She then got up and smiled happily to Katniss.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked, smirked widely. Katniss gave her one of her very rare smiles and put her arm on Madge's shoulders.

"Of course", she smiled. Madge put her arm around her best friends waist and they walked each other to home. Gale still had an hour in school, he was always complaining about it.

Katniss and her friends were watching _Mean girls_. It wasn't Katniss's favorite movie, but Madge liked it so much that they had to watch it every time they had a movie night. It was late and Katniss was resting her head on Gale's chest and Madge was leaning on Katniss's legs. Katniss remembed how in her dreams she would rest her head on the boy's chest and how well her head fitted there. With Gale it didn't feel as right, but she ignored the feeling, closed her eyes and pretended that she was leaning on the boy, who's name she didn't know. _Please let me dream about him_, she thought.

* * *

Finnick did not have a good weekend. He would've wanted to go skating with his friends, but knowing Marvel he would invite Emily with them, so he could impress her with his talents. Finnick wanted nothing more than pass. So he spent his time watching television, sleeping and dreaming about the girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Finnicktried to remember her name, but nothing appeared in his mind. Things would be so much easier if he knew her name. So he called her the girl with grey eyes an beautiful smile. Or just the girl of his dreams. They seemed fitting.

_He was standing outside of his new college. He heard his parents had went there, met each other and fallen in love. His freinds were smoking, not Finnick. He hated the smell of smoke, he despised it. It was bad for his lungs, he hated how it made him cough. It was unbearable._

"_Could you guys put those away, you reek", he sighed, making his friends cato and Marvel chuckle._

"_Oh, come on Finnick you're such a pussy", Cato smirked. But he still put his ciagrette down, but Marvel didn't. Finnick rolled his eyes to his best friends antics. He always did exact opposite what Finnick told him._

"_Damn it", On of Finnick's friends, Gloss was the name, whispered, taking his cigarette away from his mouth._

"_What?" Marvel asked, looking slightly confused._

"_Look at her", smirking like a wolf that had just seen a big pile of meat. He pointed at their aged girl, who was wearing a dark braid hanging on her back. She had a nice olive skin, and she was carrying many luggages. Finnick's friends wolfwhistled at her, and Finnick smirked. Finnick heard her scoff, and could almost see her rolling her eyes._

"_Such a tiny and slender girl, carrying so many luggages. I think she could use some help from a handsome guy who has big muscles, a.k.a me", Cato smirked, and Finnick scoffed. That was typical from Cato. Going after every hot girl he saw, fucking her and forgetting her theminute he exits her house. But who was Finnick to judge his actions? He wasn't any better. He had slept with every girl in his school. He was dating one annoying girl, and fucking other girls behind her back._

"_C'mon man, Finnick is badly off", Marvel smirked. It was true, but Finnick would never admit it._

"_Thank you from all your support dude", Finnick said, but he was still looking at the girl, hoping he would see her soon again. He saw her stepping in building number five, and Finnick concluded that her room was there. Her braid shined in the afternoon sunlight, making her hair look a beautiful mixature of golden and brown. He remembered that colour. The girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile. Her hair had shone the exact smae way. Finnick watched as she disappeared, the doors she went in close and his friends started to talk about something else. Finnick stayed still, watching the doors, his brain trying to put all the pieces together._

Next morning Finnick woke up, happier than in a long time. He had had that dream before, but he couldn't be happier. The dreams were his clue, his key, his door that opened the road to find the girl who starred in his dreams.

Little did he know that far away, a girl with grey eyes and beautiful smile was having dreams, very similar to his own.

* * *

_Katniss walked into the huge cafeteria with her newfound friend. The cafeteria was full of people, talking loudly, laughing and eating food, that looked so delicious and Katniss could feel her mouth watering. She noticed the guys who had whistled at her earlier, and she resisted the huge urge to scoff and roll her grey eyes. A guy with icy-blue eyes, blond hair that was spiked up and huge muscles pointed at Katniss and Clove, and started to talk something to his friends._

"_What is she doing with the creeper?" the giantic guy, who could snap her in half as easily as Katniss could say the alphabet backwards, asked from his friends who shrugged._

"_Ignore them", Katniss's new friend told her, she had obviously heard it too._

"_I thought she had a little bit more pride to get normal friends", huffed a guy whit light brown hair, who sitting next to Mr. Muscles. Just then the breathtaking boy, with bronze hair and sea-green eyes opened his mouth._

"_Maybe she doesn't know that she's a creep", he suggested. His friends shrugged. Katniss and her friend sat down, next to the window, when they saw two guys walking in. A guy who was as big as Mr. Muscles, but had a dark skin and a cute guy with baby blue eyes and dirty blond hair. The blond haired boy awakened Katniss's attention, and without a proper reason, the guy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes tripped him with his leg. His friends started to laugh, and high fived the boy. Jerks. The dark skinned boy kneed down to help his friend, and so did Katniss._

"_Oh my god, are you okay?" she rushed to him. Katniss's friend came after her, a slight worry evident in her hazel eyes. They helped the boy up, and Katniss noticed how the group of jerks seemed to be confused by their actions. Who was the guy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes trying to impress?_

"_Hey hot girl1" called Mr. Muscles and Katniss turned around to see him smirking at her._

"_You should stop helping him and come to sit with some real guys", he smirked. What? How dare he asked such?_

"_And what makes you think that I want to sit with you?" she asked. Mr. Muscles shrugged._

"_Because we're so god damn hot", he suggested and showed his huge biceps, that were the size of Katniss's head. Katniss was livid. What had the poor boy done to them? Oh right, probably nothing!_

"_And may I ask you what was so funny about tripping him?" Katniss asked, turning to the guy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes. Katniss's breath got stuck in her throath when he turned his breathtaking eyes to look at her. He didn't bother to speak, he just simply shrugged. She snorted and started to mutter about them being bastards._

Katniss Everdeen woke up from her peacful slumber, her head still on Gale's chest. She heard Gale's slight snoring and could feel Madge's breath on her legs. Katniss didn't want to get up just yet, and she turned to look at the clock, whitch was placed on the wall opposite of her. It was half past ten in the morning. Madge's parents had gone working early, they had to make breakfast themselves. Katniss realized that she rarely slept this late. She started to shke her friends awake, as she felt her stomach grumple. It was practicly screaming for food.

"Guys wake up, I'm hungry", she complained. Her friends woke up, badgering, and they made their way to the kitchen.

The whole time Katniss was thinking about the boy with bronze hair and sea-green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So this is where I stop the first chapter. Some of you might notice, that I have used the chapters of Grey eyes and beautiful smile on their dreams, but I made them better(hopefully). So review, follow, favourite, I'm very exited about this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've just been so busy, but I have to wanr you, I can't update this story as oftenly as I updated Grey eyes and beautiful smile. I mean I updated it almost everyday, but right now I don't have time to do that. If I haven't finished this before summer(which I most likely have not) then I can **_**probably**_** start to update more oftenly, but right now i just can't.**

**But enough of this, but now for the chapter!**

Two years. Two years since he had last had a dream about her. Finnick was now fourteen, he hadn't had a dream about her since he was twelve. But the memory remained. He remembered her dark brown hair, her olive skin, her smile and her eyes. Her eyes. Those grey mysterious eyes, that seemed to stare right into his soul, making it hard to ever lie to her. Not that he would. Those eyes made him lose his balance and drool in his sleep and when he was awake. Those grey eyes had carved in his brains forever. He would remember them even when he is an old man, dying on his bed in hospital.

And her smile. Her smile was perfect. How it just a little moved to the left side of her face. How it fitted perfectly on her perfect face. How good her smile felt when he kissed her when she was smiling. How she showed her perfect theet when she was really happy.

Beautiful. It was the only word that described her. Just simply beautiful.

"Finnick, are you still awake?" Marvel, Finnick's best friend, snapped his fingers in front of his face. It was lunch hour, and fortunately Emily and her gang didn't join them this time. It was meat loaf day, not many people had bothered to come eat.

"Yes I'm not sleeping, am I?" he asked, eyes closed. Marvel let out a voice, sounding like something between laugh and a snort.

"Hey, did you see the new girl?" Gloss asked, mouth full of the awful tasting meat loaf, which he almost spat out. Finnick's eyes shot open, too fast, and he started to look around him, trying to find the new girl. If only, if only she would be her.

"Yeah, she's friends with _Johanna_", Cato said in disgust. He ment Johanna Mason, a very violent, sarcastic, angry girl who was in their science class. She had a shortish pixie hair, brown eyes – almost black – that dared you to challenge her. She was tall and athletic, she beat a lot of asses in gym. She wasn't very popular, since she hated almost every person who she saw, and Finnick wondered what made the new girl any different.

"What's her name?" Finnick asked, meaning the new girl.

"Clove something", Cato shrugged.

"Oh, there they come", Gloss said, pointing at the door. Finnick was lucky he didn't snap his neck when he turned to see who was the new girl called Clove. Of course the odds weren't in his favor. This girl had auburn hair, hazel eyes, creamy skin and was shorter than the girl in his dreams. _Of course she is shorter, she's only fourteen_, he thought sheking his head. He went back to stabbing the brown pile they called food.

"Oi Johanna! I don't think you're allowed to bring kids from kindergarden here!" Gloss laughed. Johanna rolled her eyes and ignored them. Finnick heard her mutter 'Lame' and 'Idiot', before walking to the food line with her new friend Clove.

Finnick tought that he and Johanna could've been friends if Johanna didn't treat him like a piece of shit. Johanna thought that Finnick was a prick, therefore Johanna was a twat.

"Why are you staring at them Finnick?" a highpitched voice was heard behind Finnick. He rolled his eyes to his friends and turned to see Emily and Nora standing there, smiling widely.

"Hi Finn!" Emily said with a little wave.

"Mind if we join you?"

"There is no empty seats for you" Gloss growled, sounding like an animal. Emily glared at him, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I'm sure Finn would mind if I took a seat from here", she said, stiing on Finnick's lap. Finnick rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed, but made no move to get her off of him. Marvel glanced at them and then looked back at the disgusting food on his plate. Finnick saw the small amount of sadness in his eyes, since he still had a small crush on Emily.

"You know Emily, I was just finishing my food", he said and moved Emily carefully out of his lap.

"Oh but Finnick!" Emily whined, but Finnick only rolled his eyes and walked away with his tray.

At the same time, Katniss Everdeen was in home, feeling a little sick. She had woken up with a small temperature, and her mother told her to stay home. These were the rare times, when Katniss's mother actually acted like one and took care of her children.

Katniss was laying on the couch, watching Saturday night live re-runs, under a warm blanket. Her mother had made her some hot chocolate and it was waiting on the table, steamingly hot.

"Is there anything else you need?" Katniss's mother asked, putting on her jacket. She had to go to work soon.

Katniss shook her head and looked back on the television.

"If you need anything, don't doubt to call me or Haymitch or the Hawthornes", Mrs. Everdeen said, meaning their neightbours and Katniss's rich, but unfortunately drunk, uncle.

"Yeah, okey. By mom!" she called to her mother.

"Bye honey!"

Katniss sighed when she heard the frontdoor close. She turned the volume of the television silent, but not completely off. She closed her eyes and prayed in side her head. _Let me have a dream of him. It's been two years, I can't take it anymore_.

She squeezed her eyes firmly closed, hoping she'd have a dream of the boy who had sea-green eyes and bronze hair.

"_Can I bother you for a second?" Katniss heard the teacher talk to her and the boy. They both nodded and made their way to his desk._

"_Yes?" the boy asked, obviously annoyed with the teacher already. It was obvious that he didn't care what the teacher was going to say, the teacher was waisting his precious time._

"_I have read the first part of your project, and it was very impressive", the teacher said smiling. The boy seemed to be surprised to hear good news. Katniss guessed that this didn't happen to him that often. To Katniss it was normal though._

"_Yes, in fact I would love to send it to the national essay contest, it is one of the best essays I have ever read" the teacher said, the smile staying in his face like it was glued. Now it was Katniss's time to join the gaping. Did she hear correctly?_

"_You have got to be kidding me", she said, truning the 'o' shaped mouth to smile. She had heard about the contest from her parents, they had won it in fact. Since then she had wanted to win it._

"_Yes, yes, but that requiers for your project to keep going good. That means if I send it, you two have to spend a lot of time together", Katniss felt like he was putting too much pressure to the last sentence, and she could swear on her life that she saw something mischievous in his facial expression. Katniss's smile dissapeared, for some reason she wasn't happy to spend a lot of time with the boy of her dreams. Katniss noticed from the corner of her eye, that the boy was grinning, like he actually _wanted _to spend time with Katniss._

"_We'll do it!" the boy shouted, throwing his fist in the air._

"_Good, now go" the teacher said, and turned his gaze back to the thick pile of papers on his desk. Katniss and the boy with sea-green eyes and bronze hair walked out of the room. _

"_Looks like we're spending some time together now, aren't we Kitty?" the boy said, raising his eyebrow and he put his arm around her shoulders. For a reason unknown, she was annoyed by his gesture. She scoffed and shook his arm off, rather roughly._

"_Yeah, sure, I'll see you tonight so we can work on our project", she said and started to walk away, but he followed._

"_Hey hey hey, no can do. Everytime we've been working in the library we have been thrown out, 'cause 'we can't keep quiet'", he said offering her a friendly smile._

"_Fine, come to my dorm, my room mate should be somewhere doind her own project with that arrogant friend of yours" Katniss sighed and walked away to the group of people, who she assumed to be her friends._

Katniss woke up, saticfied by her dream. She had wished to see him again in her dream, and she did.

She just hoped that he would be somewhere out there, having the same dreams as she did, and that he was just as in love with her like she was with him.

Finnick had dreamed of her again. He woke up with a bright smile on his face.

"Finnick? Are you awake yet?" he heard her mother shout. He was lucky it was Saturday, he could just lay in the bed all day.

"No!" he yelled and burried his head in his huge, soft pillow.

"There is a girl called Emily asking for you!" this made his head bounce back up from his pillow. What the hell was _she _doing in here, in Finnick's home? Where had she gotten his address.

"Tell her that I'm not home!"

"Oh Honey, she already heard you!"

"Well tell her to get lost!" Finnick said, rolling his eyes. He thought if he could excape out of his window before any one noticed.

"Silly, I can't tell her that", his mother came to his bedroom door, opening it and he noticed Emily hot on her heels, waving for Finnick.

"Hi Finn!" she exclaimed happily. Emily made her way in his room and sat on the chair in frint of his desk.

"I'll leave you two kids alone", his mother said, but before she left she came to hug Finnick.

"She's a cute girl, you'd make a wonderful couple" she winked befpre walking out of the room and closing the bedroom door after her.

Finnick turned to look at Emily, wondering how long day this was going to be with her here. He hoped that she would leave as soon as possible.

Well of course Emily didn't leave all day. Finnick's parents liked her so much that they asked her to stay for lunch. Finnick thought that he would finally get rid of her, when her parents came to pick her up, but it turned out that Emily's parents were old friends with Finnick's parents. Her parents stayed for coffee, so Emily had to stay even _longer_. She didn't seem to mind though.

Finnick heard their parents laughing in the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch, with Emily cuddled on his side. It was almost midnigh and they were still here. Finnick felt anger rising in his head.

"Wow, look how much the time is!" he said suddenly, waking up the sleeping Emily and getting their parent's attention.

"Oh look at that! How the time flies when your having fun", Finnick's father said joyfully, making the other adults laugh. Finnick rolled his eyes, while Emily rubbed the sleep out of hers.

"C'mon Emily, let's let the Odair family sleep a while", Emily's father said and Emily slowly made her way to her father, who wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"Well, we're off to go now! We'll see you on Wednesday!" he called and they left. Wednesday? Were they coming back?

"What happens on Wednesday?" Finnick asked from his father.

"Oh, the Kelley's are coming for dinner", his mother smiled.

_Oh shit._

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm trying to make these chapters a little bit longer than in Grey eyes and beautiful smile, since I can't update so oftenly.**

**Who else hates Emily as much as they did hate Hanna?**

**Read, review, follow, favourite, that's all I guess I have to say now, I try to answer the reviews next time, but now I don't have time ;(**


End file.
